Black Moon Academy
by foxofthemorn
Summary: Summary: This is a story that involves Tsukune's children thirty five years after the original timeline, along with Ruby's, Kurumu's, Mizore's and many other's with the story revolving around an original character as he struggles with his responsibilities and keeping his secrets from being exposed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akihisa Ikeda has written e.g. Rosario + Vampire.**_

 _ **Black Moon Academy**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Arrival and Introduction**_

The day held a calm yet passive feel, as the trees branches swayed back and forth with their leaves rustling towards the winds rhythm. It was late summer boarding on early autumn, with the blue sky untouched stretching as far as the eye could see.

Between the stone walls and housing estates there was a simple road, large enough for both everyday walkers and cyclists with the occasional vehicle passing by every now and then. Today provided to be no different from any other day as a car drove down the said path, the car itself was an ordinary black car one sees every day without notice and was approaching its destination at a steady pace.

The driver or chauffeur herself wasn't that different from any other you might come across. The uniform that all chauffeurs were given as part of their service and was always kept clean and neat to show the pride in their role as a professional, her uniform consisted of white dress shirt with a simple black tie, black blazer followed by a pair of black trousers with a pair of black short heeled dress shoes. To finish the rest of the assemble she wore a black chauffeur hat and a pair of white gloves.

Her physical appearance wasn't all unusual expert; you wouldn't normally expect a beautiful young women first choice to be a chauffeur. She had long black hair that was tied into a bun with two bangs framing her face with green eyes and dark red lipstick, the most alluring parts of her would have to be her eyes and lips.

The passenger of the said vehicle was a young teenage boy seventeen years of age; he had medium blonde hair with his fringe covering the right side of his face with his eyes taking the shade of purple. His clothing resembled a uniform; he wore a midnight blue coloured shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his forearms, with a silver chain hidden under his collar a navy tie with a silver Rosario clip and a pair of blue earphones resting around his collar, with a grey waist coat overtop with a matching pair of grey trousers and a pair of black dress shoes to complete his assemble.

He was seated on the left hand side of the vehicle near the window; his bags were seated beside him as he looked out at the scenery before him watching the people going about their everyday lives. He placed his elbow on the windows ledge resting his chin on the palm of his hand as the car continued moving, a pair of school kids passed them as they headed in the opposite direction with their hands entwined their expressions expressing laughter and joy as the two skipped on their way enjoying the other's jokes and stories. His eyes remained transfixed on the pair for a while before the figures became a speck in the rear-view mirrors reflection.

His attention soon snapped back to reality by the ringing noise that seemed to be coming from his trouser pocket, reaching in he pulled out a white coloured phone unlocking it to check who it could be a small smile crept its way across his face as his eyes scanned the name on the highlighted screen, skimming the message his smile stretched further before relocking his phone and placing it back into his pocket and reverting his attention back outside. "Maybe Valletta." He whispered.

A shadow soon devoured the car as it entered the tunnel, instead of rows of manufactured lights illuminating the way through the gloomy tunnel, different shades of colours flashed by his windows as he looked on with boredom. "Are you looking forward to start at your new school young master?" The driver asked.

"I'm just hoping that I can spend the rest of the two years in peace and have a normal school life." The passenger answered as the drivers piercing green eyes gazed at the boy's reflection within her rear-view mirror a smile favouring her lips. "But this school is anything but normal." She smiled eyeing the teen behind her.

The teen's eyes lingered on the driver for a moment catching a glimpse of her smile through the mirror before sending one of his own back to the driver. "Well….normal for us anyway." As he rested his chin back on the palm of his hand with the drivers smile widened as a speck of light entering her vision signalling the end of their journey.

Shielding his eyes from the sudden burst of light, he blinked a couple of times to lessen the sting that the light brought upon his eyes. Lowering his arms slightly as his eyes tried to adjust he gazed at the new scenery that was laid before him, the sky still held its crystal blue colour with only a few clouds hovering above them, straight ahead was lush green grass with trees and exotic plants flourishing it's their environment as if they came from an enchanted book. His eyes continued to wonder as he caught a glimpse of a train station which headed in the opposite direction where they were heading.

As the car continued to drive ahead along the dirt path which seemed smoother then possible, the blonde teen gazed across the lake which seemed to have rail tracks which was an odd feature, out the corner of his eye he caught sight of the his new school building. "So, this is my new school." He thought out loud, the building itself resembled an old gothic cathedral guarded within its stone walls, gargoyles and Iron Gate.

Driving though the said Iron Gate, the car came to a stop outside a pair of stone steps leading up to a pair of huge wooden doors. "Allow me to formally introduce you to Black Moon Academy, Allastar."

Glancing towards his driver, Allastar gave her a nod of thanks as he went to open the door the driver's voice stopped him. "Hold it Allastar, I think your mothers instructions said something about not taking your phone into school." Recognizing being caught he reached into his trouser pocket and handed over his white cell phone. "Thank you. Lady Fray hopes that you will enjoy your stay here and are able to keep with your studies….she is also sorry that she wasn't able to come with you today."

Nodding appreciatively towards driver. " I will and thank you again for driving me down Lin-Lin you didn't have to and I know my mother is busy with my brother's studies, and I hope either of them work you to hard." Smiling at her charge she held her hand out with a slip of paper. "It was my pleasure, and I believe Lady Fray was more comfortable with me being your escort then Akane." She smiled with Allastar shivering at the name. "On the piece of paper is Lady Fray's number, Lady Fray gave me specific instructions to watch over your stay here and to give that piece of paper to the principle so she can contact and inform her about your studies, and just try to have fun Allastar."

Biding Lin-Lin a goodbye the car door opened allowing Allastar to get out, the person that stood before him was of average height, slicked back hair with a pair of glasses and a black suit, and overall the person gave an aura of professionalism which matched or exceeded his driver.

"Good morning Mr. Fray, my name is Grey and I am here to escort you to principle Tōjō." Nodding towards the man or butler, Allastar reached down for his bags only for Grey signalling him to stop. "I don't believe that is necessary Mr. Fray, a man of your statue shouldn't be doing such mundane tasks."

Blinking in confusion at why he couldn't carry his own bags, he could only nod at the steward, Grey clapped his hands twice signalling someone or thing he assumed. A cricking noise caught his attention as the giant wooden doors opened revealing a set of butlers and maids making their way down the stones steps. "Please take Mr. Fray's personal belongings to his room." Grey commanded as two maids and one butler nodded at the request as they fetched Allastar's belongings and made their way back inside.

"Now that has been settled, would you care to follow me to Ms. Tōjō, Mr. Fray?" Without a word Allastar followed the steward inside.

As the two walked down the halls of the school, Allastor glanced at his surroundings. The floor beneath them was mahogany and was well cleaned the walls were decorated with paintings and notices about the school itself or clubs that were recruiting. Taking an interest in one of the classrooms he made his way over and took a peek inside to see what was awaiting for him in the following days, Allastar had a quick glimpse and what he saw was the definition of 'normal', the students looked everyday students with their uniforms all neat and clean with their attention solely fixed on the teacher as he was writing on the board.

"Surprised?" Not expecting the sudden surprise Allastar's composure slipped as he banged his knee on the door, glaring at the silent steward as he apologised to the teacher.

Placing his hands on his knee for a moment, Allastar continued to make his way down the hall, with a small smile favouring Grey's lips as he watched the young teen walk down the hall giving one last look towards the classroom he continued after the blonde teen.

Knock…Knock…Knock

Hearing the sudden knock a smile graced her lips, placing the cup down she smoothed down her skirt. "Come in."

Replying to the command the door opened revealing Grey and Allastar, holding the door for the blonde signalling the teen to proceed inside; Allastar thanked the steward before stepping into the office with the door closing behind him.

"It seems that you've grown from the last time I saw you Allastar."

"It's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Tōjō." Allastar bowed to the woman before him, though he had indeed grown since the two of them has last met; it seemed that she still held the figure and beauty he remembered. Her long brown hair tied up in two ponytails on each side with the rest falling naturally behind her with a set of pink coloured eyes watching him, she still retained her love for gothic clothing with her attire consisting of a white corset with black lace and trills with torn fingerless gloves, a silver ring on her right index finger embedded with a purple jewel. She wore a long black skirt, again laced with black frills at the bottom and a pair of black high heel boots, her posture still admitted the same playful demeanour as a cat playfully watching a mouse.

"Now, now Allastar you know that I've forbidden you to call me that. The only names that you're allowed to call me when we're alone are mother or your Aveline's personal favourite….lover." she smiled coyly as she took a sip of her tea, watched in delight as he squirmed.

"I respectfully decline both, more with the later." Allastar spoke with a tinge of pink on his cheeks, pouting his mock disappointment she gestured for him to sit as she placed her tea cup down.

"Oh Allastar, you and I both know that your mother gave her blessing for you to be my personal toy." She smiled only for the said boy to smile awkwardly at the statement; laughing to herself she caught the air shimmer next to her young charge.

"Now, now Kyouko there's no need to get flustered I'm only playing I wouldn't dream of taking your master away from you….that's Alice's job." The shimmer started to openly ripple at the principles words.

"And how is Alice?" Allastar asked, trying to defuse the quarrel between the two.

Speaking of her daughter the principle smiled fondly. "My sweet Alice is doing remarkably well in her third year and she is even student council president; her abilities have made her quite the contender with the student police committee."

T-third year!?" Allastar stuttered, as the principle poured him some tea and taking great joy at his antics, giggling at his surprise. "I never knew that she had advanced so much with her studies, especially since I don't recall her paying much attention to them." Still embarrassed by his stuttering his cheeks still held a pink hue, as the principle waved her hand moving the tea towards him.

"Yes she did seem that way two years ago, however after she heard about your accomplishments in china she started to take both her magical and academic studies seriously and is now she is one of the most looked up student this academy offers….but it does warm my heart that you remember Alice your play buddy." Allastar could only shiver at the memoires at the words 'play buddy'. _If only she knew what playing with her was like._ Looking towards the principle he caught the glim in her eye, she definitely knew.

"It's difficult to forget a girl who made an impression such as Alice." He smiled making the principle smile along with him. "Oh, there is something else regarding my sweet Alice…she has been offered an engagement by the Abe Clan."

"The Abe Clan…" Allastar whispered. "I take it it's towards the new Clan heir?"

"Yes, it seems he is quite the genius in his family arts and he has already tamed his family's familiars as well." The principle answered a strained smile stretched on her lips. "Though she denied his offer on multiple occasions since it seems he thinks of her as a prize to be won."

"Fool." Allastar said underneath his breath. "I'm surprised that Alice let him leave in one piece." She smiled.

Matching his smile while letting out a small giggle agreeing with his words. "I believe the thought had crossed her mind."

"I'm sorry my mother couldn't have joined me, she has been busy with my brother's studies and preparation I know you loved your little talks." Allastar apologised.

"I know, as much as she would have loved embarrassing you with me I think her new responsibilities have shackled her down more than she would like." Reaching into his trouser pocket he pulled out the white slip of paper that Lin-Lin hand given him moments ago and placed it on the table. "My mother's number is on that piece of paper I know she loved if you called her from time to time to catch up." The principle smiled gratefully as she tucked the piece of paper in her corset.

"I'll be sure to tell her how you're coping here as well." She smiled taking another sip of her tea. "….you do know why you are here don't you Allastar?"

"It's for my own protection, since the indecent in China didn't end well as mother would have liked." He spoke as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, though the indecent was expected the outcome was not, through your abilities Allastar you have changed the outcome to an extent that neither parties favoured and that is why the chairman and I thought it would be best for you to stay here under a different alias so that you could leave a somewhat normal school life before you graduated since no one around here knows what you look like only your name, I think is best we leave it there today." Waving her hand the top draw to her desk opened, with two envelopes one brown and one white hovering in the air before they made their way towards the table between them. "Your belongings have been brought to your room with your clothes been put away and your valuables left alone for you to sort out, also I have corrected your schedule for the semester to Aveline's liking of course." Picking up the two envelopes she handed them both to Allastar. "The brown one contains your schedule for the semester so you know when your classes start and where you should be during that time of day, I have also put some information regarding the festivals we hold every year and what they are like and when they are. The white envelope contains your keys to your dorm as well as the key to the room your mother had asked for, I know this academy looks similar to the other schools you have been to, but you must remember this school has a lot more going on behind the scenes then I would like and terrible things can happen if you get caught up in them….now since I gave you a lecture Aveline would be proud of I believe you will be a good boy and stick to your studies and keep yourself out of the police committees eye as wells as Alice's, though I think is more easier said than done. And remember Allastar you must always come and see me twice a week since I am your councillor for this semester. "Ms. Tōjō smiled giving the blonde an uneasy feeling.

"I will make sure." He smiled, knowing he had already signed his freedom away. "Is it alright if I have a look around before I head back to my dorm since my classes don't start till tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I don't see a problem with that I'll get Grey to show you around." Thanking her Allastar was about to head towards the door before Ms. Tōjō stopped him in his tracks. "Now Allastar I know you're not going to leave without saying a proper goodbye." Mechanically turning his head with a smile stretched across his face he made his way over, lowering his head to her cheek he placed a kiss on each cheek. "Bye auntie." Satisfied the she smiled at him with that coy smile before nodding her head signalling that he could leave.

"Oh and Allastar dear, I'll be sure to tell Alice and Angeline that you are here." The smile on her lips sent chills down his spine and Allastar gave her a look of horror as the slammed shut silencing the young teen.

"And here is your dorm Mr. Fray, I hope that the faculties were to your liking." Grey asked as showed Allastor to his door. "Yes, they were more than satisfactory Grey and thank you for taking the time to show me around."

"It was my pleasure, Sir."

As the two left the principal's office, Grey had offered to the show the blonde the academies facilities. Their library was circular in width with shelves that went up to three floors with a spiral stair case; the librarian's desk was at the centre which made it more easier for the students to ask which books were assessable and where they could find them the second floor held a study room where students could book them for either homework or revision for exams, the booth could hold up to 1-5 students.

Grey had shown Allastar the academy's secret garden, which was held at the top of the academy with a metal spiral stair case leading up to the garden with vines and flowers decorated across the cold metal, the garden itself was filled with a variety of plants with each of them more exotic and unique then the last with some herbs mixed in which could be used as medicine for the infirmary there was no particular structure to the gardens layout, the ceiling or dome looked like an inverted river with a white marble bench at the centre.

Their cafeteria was what one would call a café that was prepared for anything their customers wanted, it held cuisine from a number of different regions with the chefs and sous chefs all educated with their food preparation at a five star standard. The classrooms were all furnished and well kept, with the students still cleaning the room at the end of the day. As Grey continued to show Allastar around the academy, he couldn't help but feel impressed at the way the academy was laid out and the system they used it put the schools that he had previously gone to, to shame but this wasn't on the same level as the others which he had to keep reminding himself of.

Thanking the steward once again and bidding him a goodnight Allastor opened the door to his dorm, the academy seemed to go all out for their students since their students were they prized accomplishments. The accommodations seemed to be just as well furnished as a penthouse would be. His dorm didn't look like a dorm at all and looked more like a decent sized apartment with a fair sized living room furnished with a three seat sofa and a glass table which he placed the two envelopes on, the kitchen was a few feet away with its shelves filled with dishes, cups, cutlery, glasses, pots, pans fringe, oven and stink. The bathroom was the second smallest room with the kitchen being the first yet the bathroom was big enough to fit two or three people comfortably with a sink and toilet and a steam powered shower, the last room was the bedroom with the room being just smaller than the living room it was fitted with a double sized bed with a black leather frame and dark blue sheets with a nightstand just by the door with a lamp and alarm clock the room also had built in wardrobes and a desk on the other side of the room just by the window.

Checking the wardrobe Allastar saw that Ms. Tōjō was right when she had told him that the maids had packed all of his clothes his away, with his causal clothes hung on the right side with his spare uniforms i.e. spare shirts, ties, waist coats and trousers hung on the left side with all his underwear and socks packed neatly in separate drawers, though the thought of the maids going through his underwear was embarrassing to say the least, his valuables was placed by the desk.

Heading back into the living room Allastar opened the brown envelope revealing his timetable. "So your first period is homeroom at 9:00 am with a woman named Miss. Ginyuki at the room is C-26." A feminine voice spoke. Though the note stated to meet her ten minutes before the class started in at the room A-23.

"That is seems Kyouko." Allastar replied a smile forming. "It seems that Auntie riled you up this afternoon." Materializing before him in blue sparks, Kyouko stood before him her appearance was in the early twenties with long white hair that was tied in to two ponytails with a blue ribbon and two strands of hair framing her face which reached down to her waist with a pair of fox ears and tail, he had deep blue eyes with her clothing consisting of a midnight blue sleeveless coat that hung around her shoulders with its two buttons fastened by her chest as it reached down to her waist underneath she wore a navy blue top and white gloves, she wore a matching short navy skirt with black leggings and black knee high heel boots.

"Her behaviour is unbecoming of someone her age." She pouted as she sat cross legged in front of Allastar.

"I wouldn't let her hear that if I was you." Allastar spoke with an amused smile; a chill went down her spine at the consequences that she would face if she ever said that out loud towards Ms. Tōjō. "I'm sorry about the situation turned out." Kyouko mumbled loud enough for Allastar to hear her.

"I thought I told you that it was not your fault, the same being for Touji and Yakou things happen that are out of our control and that was just one of those times." Allastar replied smiling at his fox familiar.

"But now you have the Abe Clan and Fairy Tale after you." Kyouko shot back.

"And that is why mother has sent me here, since nobody knows my face only my name from the incident which has worked in our favour and they are not going to come looking for me in a school were students learn to use their gifts given to them by their bloodline, I am hiding in plain sight." He smiled. "Though it seems that I have caused more trouble for my younger brother since mother has to work overtime repairing the relations that was destroyed."

"You're too nice to him." Kyouko spoke up. "All he does is upstage you and cause you trouble with your mother and the other members of your house."

"He is still only a child and is still learning about how our world works, and he only upstages me to gain mothers affections and regarding the other members they are not part of my house, they are his to lead when the time is right he is the rightful heir of the house since I am only a guest I do not have their name nor do I want it, I have you, Touji and Yakou as my house and that is all I need plus my mother's guards are closer to me meaning they could be protecting me in the near future." Allastar finishing smiling.

"Like I would let those women be protect you." She grumbled.

"They will be a gift from my mother, since she won't be needed them in the near future since she will be part of their house in name and body so she will only need one or two of her guard with the rest protecting me out of respect for my mother."

"But they won't replace me?" Kyouko asked, trying not to let him see her insecurity.

"Never." He smiled as he leaned over and ruffled her hair. "The three of you are the founders of my house there is no way that I could replace any of you, especially someone as loyal as you." He eased.

"Allastar-sama." She lunged, only for her to be stopped by Allastar as he hit on the head with the end of his hand.

"I've told you not to call me that." He ordered. "And I think it's time for you to go to sleep with me following, I will call for you if I need anything." He said as Kyouko disappeared into blue sparks not before sticking her pouting at his earlier action.

Picking up his timetable he skimmed the rest of the schedule, it seemed that his mother had indeed made some amendments to his schedule to the one he preferred.

 _ **Time Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday**_

9:00-10:00: Homeroom Homeroom Homeroom Homeroom Homeroom

[Room C-26] [Room C-26] [Room C-26] [Room C-26] [Room C-26]

10:05-11:05: History Gym Literature Music Culture

[Room B-06] [Room A-02] [Room C-17] [Room E-03] [Room F-20]

11:10-12:10: Literature History Foreign Languages Culture Foreign Languages

[Room C-17] [Room B-06] [Room D- 12] [Room F-20] [Room D- 12]

13:00-14:00: Foreign Languages Foreign Languages Culture Literature History

[Room D- 12] [Room D- 12] [Room F-20] [Room C-17] [Room B-06]

14:05-15:05: Culture Music Gym History Music

[Room F-20] [Room E-03] [Room A-02] [Room B-06] [Room E-03]

15:10-16:10: Music Literature History Foreign Languages Gym

[Room E-03] [Room C-17] [Room B-06] [Room D- 12] [Room A-02]

16:45-18:45: Club Activities Club Activities Club Activities Club Activities Club Activities

Placing the time table back onto the table, Allastar headed towards the bedroom hoping that tomorrows events would be nice and simple.

Walking down the halls in the morning had a different feel then when he walked the halls yesterday, though that maybe because when he walked with Grey all of the students were in class with the halls being deserted expect for the two of them. But in the morning the halls were active with the all of the students walking the halls either standing by the windows chatting, walking to their class or heading to the cafeteria for something to eat it seemed to brighten the school.

Despite the noise Allastar found himself relaxing by the surrounding noise, his eyes continued to scan the rooms on the first floor trying to locate the staff room he was told to go to before homeroom. Coming to a stop his eyes travelled to the number on the door across from him A-23 with the words staff room engraved on the plaque, realising that he had arrived at his destination Allastar gave a gentle knock on the door before taking a step back after a couple of seconds he started to hear numerous voices echoing behind the said door with one of them murmuring as to who it could be, Allastar didn't have to wait long as the door was ripped from its hinges revealing a beast of a man.

Thankful for taking a step back earlier Allastar was able to get a better view of the towering giant before him, the man must be over six foot with short brown hair and amber coloured eyes along with a build that would make a Spartan solider green with envy. As he continued to gaze at the giant he soon realised that his posture oozed annoyance with his arms crossed over his chest with his eyes narrowed into a piercing glare at the teen in front of him. "Yes?" He asked.

"I was told by the principle to come and meet Miss. Ginyuki before heading to Homeroom." Allastar spoke while tilting his head to the side slightly to the left to try and get a better look at the office that was behind the said giant while ignoring his snort.

Giving the blonde a once over inspection the turned his head back to the office. "Hanako it seems that you have a visitor."

Cringing slightly at the giants bellow the giant [and teacher he presumed] had started to retreat back inside his cave while the staff member he called made her way towards the door.

"You wanted to see me?" She spoke.

"Yes Miss. Ginyuki, My name is Allastar Fray and the principle had told me to come and meet you before heading to class."

Staring at the teen Miss. Ginyuki tapped her chin for a few minutes before nodding in understanding. "I see, so you're the new transfer student then?" Allastar nodded at the question. "Well then just give me a moment and we will be on our way." Nodded at her request Miss. Ginyuki started to make her way back into the office only for her to stop midway as she glanced over Allastar's uniform. "Did you make trouble putting on your uniform this morning Mr. Fray?" She asked.

Confused at work she meant Allastar took a glance at his uniform checking it over for and crises or stains, unable to find any of the sort Allastar looked back at Miss. Ginyuki confused. "I don't believe there is anything wrong with my uniform Miss."

"Then you are mistaken Mr. Fray, while your uniform is in fact clean it is the manner that you are wearing your uniform. Instead of wearing it in the manner of a student who is a proud member of this academy you are wearing it in a casual manner." Proving her point Miss had pointed to his loosened tie and his top button being undone and his rolled up sleeves, before Allastar had a chance to protest Miss dragged him inside of the office closing the door behind them sealing of his escape.

"Now that your uniform is arranged to a proper standard we can make our way to class." Shutting the door behind them Miss. Ginyuki made her way down the hall with a defeated Allastar behind.

After the short session with Miss Allastar's uniform now resembled what the ideal student's dress code should be like, his top button was fastened with his tie fastened closely to his collar, his sleeves was rolled down and cuff linked so they wouldn't come loose. Further being groomed by Miss, his fringe which had covered the right side of his face was now parted with a pair of snow flake hair clips so his whole face was now visible.

Glaring at his now personal groomer Allastar took his time to examine his homeroom teacher from what experience he had with her so far Miss seemed to display the strict mother manner she was serious when it came towards her duties yet affectionate when it came to their students wellbeing [when it came to dressing her students.] her style of attire consisted of a simple white frilled blouse with a pinstriped waist coat on top fastened with two buttons with matching trousers and a pair of low black heels. Her hair colour was silvery white which was clipped to one side letting her fringe fall on the left side of her face allowing everyone to see one of her light blue eyes with the rest of her hair tied up with two chopsticks, despite the professional clothing and manner Miss was displaying he couldn't help but feel that it was somewhat flawed with the lollipop sticking out of her mouth.

Their steps soon came to a stop, turning his attention to Miss he noticed that they had come to a halt in front of a door reading the letter and numbers presented on the door C-26 he realised that this was his homeroom. "Mr. Fray I would like for you to stay out here for a while, while I settle the students down." She spoke with Allastar agreeing with her recommendation. "And if you try to modify your uniform and the clips in your hair in anyway, you'll be spending your first months of break with me as an ice-cube." Will her treat received she headed into the classroom closing the door behind her leaving a speechless blonde in the hallway.

Leaning against the wall behind him Allastar could do nothing but wait until Miss called for him to enter, closing his eyes he could hear all of the students on the other side of the wall as clear as day with each of his future classmates talking loudly to their peers each of their voices seemed to be overpowering Miss's commands for silence with no sign of stopping, yet between the loud echoes of his classmates he could hear Miss starting to count down from ten.

As soon as she hit zero a cold breeze blew past him chilling his very bones to the core, whispered a heat spell under his breath to warm is body up from the chill he started to notice that all of his classmates voices that was echoing loudly before had only silence left in its wake. "Mr. Fray you may enter." Miss called, standing up off the wall Allastar patted down his clothes and headed in to meet his future peers.

"Issa, Issa…..Issaaaaa!" A small smile spread across the said person's lips at the voice who kept affectionately het loudly calling his name lifting his head from his arms Issa addressed the said person. "Yes Euphie?" He smiled at the girl in front of him; she had purple eyes and long wavy blonde hair with her fringe covering the left side of her face just going past her eye, she wore the girl version of his own uniform which consisted of a red blouse with her collar turned down and decorated with ruffles along with a white cardigan decorated with silver rose buttons; she wore a pencil white skirt along with tanned tights and a pair of red low high heels.

Huffing. "You were up again late last night weren't you?" She questioned making the said person give a nervous smile for guilty crime. "You and I are going to have a nice long chat about your after school activates." She smiled sweetly making Issa cringe at the smile favouring her lips since it never ended well for him when they had their little chats.

"It couldn't be helped Akasha was helping me train, and she beat me up more than I would have liked." He admitted apologetically.

"And you didn't stay up playing games?" She pushed.

"Maybe one or two afterwards." He whispered.

"Well I'll just have to make sure that you go to bed earlier tonight then." She said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Will the pair of you please stop acting like a pair of newlyweds." A new voice spoke up.

"Newlyweds?" Euphie spoke with a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"And a good morning to you as well Otome." Issa greeted while glancing at the still blushing Euphie.

The girl Issa greeted had long dark purple hair with her fringe just going past her eyebrows with bangs that go to her shoulders with wine coloured eyes.

"I was about to greet the both of you, however it seemed the pair of you was having your morning quarrel so I thought I would be best to leave it until it settled." She spoke while sitting at her desk. "Have you heard the rumours regarding the new transfer student?"

"No, unfortunately I haven't." Issa replied, a transfer student wasn't a big deal since students always transferred during the first years however it was rare for a student to transfer in the second year. "Not even Akasha fully knows the details behind the transfer and you know how upset that makes her." Otome nodded at the statement, Akasha liked to know what was going on in the school so she could prepare for anything and if there was someone who was leaving her in the dark about details she should know that didn't sit well with her at all.

The thought made the cogs turn in Issa's head as to why the principle and chairman would allow a student to start so late on in the academic year, he couldn't blame the rumours that had started to fly around the school about the mysterious transfer student some even speculated that the student was a celebrity.

"I heard that the transfer student has close ties with the principle and his parents have some connections towards the chairman." Euphie spoke up.

"And how did you come by this information Euphie?" Otome questioned.

"Don't think that you're the only one who has sources." She smiled which Otome returned. "Apparently." Euphie continued. "One of the maids was present when the new student arrived yesterday afternoon with the principles personal steward waiting for them after greeting him they both made their way towards the principal's office and the two spoke like they have known each other for years with the principle calling him pet names."

Now that was surprising, Issa confirmed that the new student had connections with the principle and chairman since that could be the only way for the student to transfer so late on in the academic year, yet he surprised that he was so close to the principle that she had her hand right go and welcome him even more so that she has pet names for him. "Wait, did you say him." Issa asked, getting a nod of conformation from Euphie, it amazed him how well both Euphie and Otome could get such information with ease it was no wonder Akasha recruited the both of them.

"Well at least Euphie doesn't have to worry about another rival showing up." Otome spoke with a slight giggle escaping her lips only for the said person to scowl at her.

Smiling at the two, his attention soon shifted towards the front of the class with the door to the classroom opening a short silence devoured the class with every set eyes the classroom had watching the empty space with each student waiting to see if the new student would appear though that vacant space only for them to be bitterly disappointed to see their homeroom teacher instead.

Groans filled the room as the students continued their conversation. "I don't see what they was expecting, there was an already slim chance that the transfer student would be placed with us out of the number of classes that he could be in." Otome muttered as the rest of the class sulked, placing his chin on the palm of his hand Issa watched the front of the class with mild relevance as the noise around him gradually escalated, he caught a glimpse of his teachers lips moving possibly trying to get the classes attention yet her voice seemed to resemble a butterfly battling against a raging wind, though those butterflies wings was going to bat that hurricane away.

Miss. Ginyuki's lips soon flattened and like clockwork her countdown soon started with each count the students voices grew preparing for what was to come her countdown neared its end and with it a sudden chill swallowed the class putting a stop to the classes further social activities in its tracks. "Now that I have all of yours undivided attention, you may have heard that a new transfer student had arrived yesterday afternoon with that same student joining our class I would like everyone to take good care of him as you would with your own friends since he will be a part of this class for the rest of the academic years do I make myself clear?" Responded with nods and echoes of yes miss, finding the response to her satisfactory Miss. Ginyuki called for Allastar to enter. "Mr. Fray you may enter."

Opening the door that led to the classroom, a blonde male teen around their age entered the classroom with the boy's uniform worn in its correct manner curtsey of Miss. Ginyuki with the two snow flake pins embedded in the blondes hair revealing his purple eyes and face to the rest of the class. "It seems the new boy has gotten one of Miss. Ginyuki's famous makeovers." Euphie whispered to Issa only to receive a glare from that said teacher.

"Now that I have all of you behaving in a proper manner for our new student, Mr. Fray please introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Nodding at the teachers request Allastar took a step forward. "Good morning everyone, my name is Allastar Frey and I hope we get along in the upcoming years."

 _ **End**_

 _Black Moon Academy is a school Tsukune and Ruby improved upon with Yōkai Academy, given the school a friendlier appearance and faculties which will be explained more the story goes on as well as the characters backgrounds._

 _Please review and tell what you think._

 _Sorry about the time table tried to fix it but every time I save it, it returns to normal so I apologise for that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Akihisa Ikeda has written e.g. Rosario + Vampire.**

 _ **Black Moon Academy**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Greetings and Lessons**_

"Now that all of you are behaving in a proper manner for our new student, Mr. Fray please introduce yourself to the rest of the class."

Nodding at the teachers request Allastar took a step forward. "Good morning everyone, my name is Allastar Frey and I hope we get along in the upcoming years."

Stares followed after his brief introduction, making the said blonde a little uncomfortable with the new found attention placed on him. Turning towards Miss for further instructions as to what he should be doing at this moment. "Thank you Mr. Fray why don't you take a seat next to Miss. Shotou who is seated on your left in the second row at the end of the class." Obeying her commands without question Allastar made his way down the class nodding and greeting each of the students he passed, taking a seat next to the dark haired beauty he listened to the rest of the announcements.

With the announcements for the day announced for the day, Miss. Ginyuki glanced at her student file, opening the said file she started to run her finger down the list of names that would be appropriate to help Allastar adjust more easily. Looking at her copy of his class timetable she cross referenced them with the rest of the student's timetables to see if she could find a close enough match for the blonde teen, a smile crept its way onto her lips as she found the perfect person glancing towards the back of the class she smiled at her target. "Miss. Shotou." Miss called.

"Yes Miss?" "You will be reasonable for Mr. Fray's adjustment here for the rest of this year's semester, since both yours and Mr. Fray's timetable lines up perfectly." She smiled at the dark haired teen with Otome wordlessly nodding at her command. "And Mr. Akashiya as you class president it is your duty to see that Mr. Fray is welcomed into our class." Receiving a yes from that said person she let the students to continue their conversation from earlier on.

Turning to her charge Otome preceded help Allastar. "So Mr. Fray, it seems that we be spending quite some time together during this semester may I see your timetable so that I help with your upcoming lessons." Nodding at her request Allastar reached into his satchel and pulled out his timetable from the brown envelope and handing it over to Otome, thanking the blonde she glanced over it before handing it back to him. "It seems that Miss was right when she said that are timetables perfectly a line with each other's and with me being the obvious choice." She said while resting her chin on the back of her hand. "We share the same classes expect for gym of course but I'm sure Issa will be able to help you there." Following Otome's gaze Allastar looked behind him only to find a teen with black hair resting his head on the desk. "That's Issa Akashiya our class president." Allastar nodded at that piece of information.

Throwing a rubber at the said person, a groaning noise could be heard as he lifted his head disturbed from his comfortable position. He had smooth black hair with his fringe covering the right side of his face just going past his eyebrows with ruby eyes, his uniform mirrored his own as he caught Allastar staring he gave a friendly smile which the blonde returned. "It's nice to you." Issa greeted. "Would you mind if I called you Allastar and you can call me Issa or do you pefer being called by your title?" He asked.

"Allastar is fine, and it's pleasure to make your acquaintance Issa." Allastar replied. "If you find that Otome is neglecting her duties you can come to me okay." Only to get a snort from the said girl. "Well isn't that coloured the kettle black." She resorted.

Giving a sheepish grin towards Allastar, he smiled in turn laughing at the incident only for a cough to interrupt them. "Ah." Issa realized. "The person next to me is Euphemia Anges." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Allastar." Euphie smiled.

"And you, Euphemia." Allastar greeted.

"Please call me Euphie, since we will be seeing each other since we'll be seated next to each other."

"Euphie, then." Allastar corrected.

Smiling. "Just to warn you, Otome." She pointed to the dark haired beauty. "Likes to put up a front similar to Miss. Ginyuki's but she is actually soft and warm beneath that cold demeanour." She spoke, getting a cold look in return from the said person. "And I wouldn't go to Issa if you're in trouble since he likes to neglect his duties." She warned smiling sweetly at the said teen only for him to give a nervous smile back. "If you need someone to show you around the clubs just ask and I and Issa would more than happy to show you."

"Already getting friendly Euphie?" Otome smiled.

"Of course." She replied. "I know how you and Issa tend not to do what your told so instead of letting you make a mockery of showing Allastar around I thought I could at least show him club activities."

"Well aren't you being the miss-goody-two-shoes."

After Otome fired the first insult, Euphemia countered it with another with the two of them going at it for a while Allastar watched the two from the side-lines looking to Issa for advice only to be disappointed when the teen when back to his sleeping position muttering the words 'troublesome women.'

"So Allastar, what was you doing before you transferred here?" Euphie asked with a smile that was a bit sweet, looking towards Otome only to find her tapping her fingers along the desk a annoyed expression spoken on her face though the words 'blonde bimbo' seemed to be escaping her lips as she uttered them over and over again.

Breaking away from Otome he turned his attention to Euphie. "I've been living in China, Hong Kong for the last three years at my other request with some of her friends." He answered.

"Really? So you were there when the incident happened then?" Euphie questioned.

"Thankfully I was nowhere near it when it happened, since I would be started class with a few bruises." He laughed getting Euphie to smile along with him.

"Your right, though I'm glad to hear that you was nowhere near it when it happened I hear that quite a few people was critically injured or died from the damages that was caused."

"After two weeks the police had started to let people back into the city, though the damage would the city back for months and they were still finding people buried under the rumble." Just when Euphie was going to ask him further details the first bell rang signalling the end of homeroom, smiling at Allastar Euphie shook Issa from his sleep before dragging him out of the class.

"So Allastar Fray, are you ready to head to class?" Otome spoke standing up and grabbing her satchel.

The first class the pair had together was literature which was held in room C-26 with the teacher covering the class being Ms. Silver, She had short black hair with her fringe covering the left side of her face just going past her eye with two silver wolf head clips that parted her hair to the right with a few braids, her eyes were a rich green and tanned toned skin. Her attire consisted of the same white frilled blouse that Miss Ginyuki wore along with a pin stripped pencil skirt with tanned tights and a pair of black high heels.

It seemed that literature would become one of his favourite subjects to look forward too, since Ms. Silver loved consisted involvement with her class asking questions of what we thought of the authors she had chosen and what the books was trying to tell us about the characters. The hour soon passed with the first bell signalling its end much to the blonde's disappointment, as they headed to their next class Allastar tried on more than one occasion to talk to Otome about the class however it seemed that the dark haired beauty was indifferent and paid most of her attention to her surrounds than to the boy she was escorting.

Their next class was foreign languages held in room D-12 with the class being covering by Mrs. Fleuret; she had long pale blonde hair her eyes were a deep royal blue and red lipstick her attire consisted of a navy frilled blouse along with white pencil skirt with tanned tights and a pair of white high heels.

Her classes were well spoken with the students joining in with her conversations, it seemed that all of the students were adapt in English, Japanese and mandarin over the next couple of years the students would be learning French, Spanish, Italian, German and Portuguese which seemed interesting but Allastar doubted that the work load would be easy.

As the bell rang signalling the end of class Allastar couldn't help but shout with joy [inside of course], he spotted Otome waiting by the door for him as the two proceeded to make their way towards the cafeteria to grab something to eat before the next class started.

Entering the cafeteria Allastar took note that it was less crowded then he thought it would be. "The cafeteria is mostly used by the first years and the staff with the second and third years going to Sun Valley for their lunch." Nodding at her explanation Allastar would ask more about 'Sun Valley' when they sat down, Otome picked an item of the menu and told them where the two would be seating followed her lead Allastar too chose a meal from the menu and followed Otome to their seats.

The pair didn't have to wait long before their food was delivered to their table; Allastar ordered a burger with extra cheese and bacon with a side of chips with a glass of water while Otome ordered American pancakes with a side of vanilla ice-cream and strawberry sauce with a fruit shake. "I like sweets." Was all Otome said to the blonde across from her before she started to eat away at her meal with Allastar nodding at her blunt answer before digging into his own.

"What is Sun Valley?" Allastar asked as he pushed his plate to the side signalling that he had finished, with Otome doing the same a few miuntes later. "Sun Valley is a town that is five minutes away by train located just outside of the academy that goes across the river; it's a small town where both students and teachers can socialise after school hours and weekends. The clothing shops, café's, arcades, karaoke, bars, stationary shops and food stores if the students and teachers feel like making something to eat at home, the town was designed so we could feel a bit more normal during our stay here at Black Moon Academy since we are only allowed to go home during Christmas and end of our exams so it gives peace of mind." She answered.

"You haven't been ordered sweets again have you Otome? You know that too much of them will make you fat." Euphie spoke up with both she and Issa made their way towards their table, with Euphie seating next to Otome and Issa sitting next to Allastar. "Not all of our fat can be placed in such desired areas." Otome replied with her brow starting to twitch as she stared at Euphie chest and then her own. "That just means you need to drink more milk." Their male counterparts could only watch with awe as the two discussed and argued with each other.

"So Allastar how was your morning's lessons?" Issa asked trying to distract his attention from the girls seating across from him.

Following his lead Allastar that not paying attention to the two would be in his best interest as well. "Ms. Silver's class is my favourite out of the two because I know Mrs. Fleuret's class will be mentally demanding." Allastar laughed with Issa giving as well. "Mrs. Fleuret's is one of Otome's favourite classes, since she seems to grasp languages like a fish to water." Otome glanced to the pair for a moment hear name before re-joining her conversation/debate with Euphie making the two boys smile.

"Have you given much thought about which club you will be joining this year?" Issa asked.

"I haven't given it much thought for moment, I still haven't gone through the booklet the principle had given me but I believe the deadline is at the end next Friday?" Allastar replied with Issa nodding at his question. "If you like I could go through which clubs there are with which ones you could be more interested in?"

"Please." Allastar thanked the dark haired teen, grabbing his notebook Issa started to write down the different types of clubs the academy had to offer and which ones had more of the lion's share of academy funding. "I, Euphie and Otome are all in the Sports branch which is the most funded club the academy supports since each branch of the sports club go to nationals every year." Allastar nodded at Issa's explanation so far, so the jocks of the school had the most social dominant and given their physical abilities most of the human schools could compete with them even if they had less than half of their true abilities. "Here is a list of the different branches the sports club has as well as the rest of the clubs the academy has to offer."

 _ **Sports Club:**_

Archery

Baseball/Softball

Basketball

Fencing

Football

Gymnastics

Judo

Karate

Kendo

Ruby

Swimming

Tennis

Track and Field

Volleyball

Wrestling

 _ **Separate Clubs:**_

Art

Astronomy

Cooking

Dance

Drama

Gardening

Literature

Photography

Science

"I've joined the Fencing club with Euphie being part of the gymnastics club and Otome with Archery. If you wanted to join either the student council, police committee or librarian you have to still out a forum with your grades averaging from B's to A's in each of your subjects, and you still have to join a club since the council, committee and library are after school activities." Grabbing his tie Issa showed Allastar the small badge hexagonal in shape with writing decorating the outside with the letters 'P.C.' engraved in the middle. "The three of us joined the police committee just before the end of last year's semester, our primary job is to make sure that all of the students are obeying their curfew during school hours and that they are not behaving in a manner that will bring a bad name to our school. The student council oversees the club's budget as well as test scores from each year to see if they are going as well as they expect them to be and if not they go to the homeroom of the what year the grades are falling behind and try to set the students back on track." Issa explained.

"You probably see them in the mornings when you arrive on the school grounds checking that each student is presentable, the student council and the police committee are at odds with each other since they try to outdo the other with superiority it's a pain however they are two most influenced committees the academy has with the library being the third and neutral among them." Issa finished with Allastar nodding at his explanation surprised at how the academy's system.

After the lunch bell rang the four parted ways in pairs with Allastor and Otome heading to their next class with Issa and Euphie to their own, their next class was culture with Miss. Ginyuki. The two made their way to their room, Allastar tried to stir a conversation with the silent dark haired girl only for it to end in failure like before.

Taking his seat Allastar watched each of the students file in one by one with Miss. Ginyuki soon following after, the class went by quicker then he thought it would with Miss explaining what the course outlines was and what she will be teaching over the two semesters explaining that each culture being unique and how we all should try to understand them. Miss fired question after question asking everyone if they understood the readings that she had given everyone on Monday and what everyone thought about them as well as questions towards their homework that was set, it seemed that Miss was pretty hard on her students with each student stumbling when they was asked a question and getting Miss's icy look in return.

When the bell rang signalling the students escape Miss set homework and readings to be done for tomorrow with each of them groaning in protest, the home work that was set was about Eastern culture more specifically about Chinese culture during their dynasty period and how it make an impact to their culture today.

As the two walked out of the classroom Otome walked him to their next lesson, wondering what he had next he unfolded his time table from his trouser pocket scanning the piece of paper he found that his next lesson was gym, from what he understood of the school's physical exercise system was that both genders changed separately as well as having their class separate from the boys as well Allastar was going to speak his thoughts on the matter but Otome beat him to it. "I'm taking you to the men's changing room since I doubt you know where it is yourself there's no need to thank me." She spoke with Allastar giving her a nervous smile in return.

Dropping Allastar off at the men's changing room she bid him a farewell and told him that she will meet him here after their class had finished so the two could make their way to their last lesson of the day. Before heading to her own changing room thanking her Allastar bid her a goodbye, when he entered the changing room he had expected them resemble ordinary changing rooms you would expect however there was only a few moderations it seemed that each year had their own locker with their name on their locker, locating his on near the back next to the showers he opened it to find a pair of dark grey tracksuit bottoms and a long sleeved navy top with the school's logo for boys the Rosario and black crescent moon printed on the right hand side with the schools name printed at the bottom along with a pair of black trainers which surprisingly was his shoe size.

On the back of the locker door if found a note left by the principle saying that she had a maid put his gym clothes in the locker for him as she already knew his sizes which he had no doubt believing, there was a towel and shower gel along with some shampoo mentally thanking his aunt he proceeded to get changed and meet the rest of his class outside.

"Allastar over here." Turning his head, he caught Issa waving to him making his way to him he smiled at the dark haired teen. "Are you ready for Mr. Mena's physical hell?" Issa laughed.

"….are you serious?" Allastar asked unsure that the red eyed teen was teasing him or he was telling the truth, which he hoped was not the case.

"It's just he likes to give us _men_ his personal exercise routine for hour that he has us, I'm just happy that it wasn't this morning." Issa still continued to joke about the matter however it didn't help Allastar ease at all. "And there goes Euphie and Otome." Issa said to the blonde while waving to them.

Following his direction he spotted the girls walking towards the auditorium, their gym clothes was just as different to the boys as their school uniform was, they wore a short sleeved white polo top with the girls logo of a red rose and Rosario printed on the left side of their top with the school's name in gold letters printed underneath, with a pair of red and white shorts, white knee length socks and a pair of red and white trainers.

"I'm glad the girls have got the auditorium today." Issa spoke out loud.

"Why?" Allastar asked confused as to why the girls had the auditorium mattered. "I thought that the girls having the auditorium would be bad for us since we're outside in the heat?"

Laughing. "You'll have to wait and experience Mr. Mena's indoor training."

Before Allastar could ask what he meant, the teacher's voice boomed over the students grabbing everyone's attention. Looking towards him Allastar noticed that Mr. Mena was the giant he met earlier this morning when he went to meet Miss. Ginyuki for some reason he had a bad feeling of how this lesson was going to end.

"Right everyone, since we can't use the auditorium today we will be practicing wind sprints with a partner with a couple hundred push ups and sits ups here and there so grab a partner and start those push ups before we enjoy a nice run to get rid of the pain in your arms." As soon as Mr. Mena spoke those words everyone started to get into pairs, with Allastar pairing up with Issa as the two started their hundred push ups.

"Never again." Allastar muttered as he dragged himself back to the changing rooms with Issa in toe, that teacher or drill sergeant yes drill sergeant was a better fit for Mr. Mena's official title. A hundred press ups to loosen their bodies before they started their wind sprints with their partners, yet he forgot to mention that the distance of the wind sprints was a mile in length both ways and as an exercise to ease them off was a hundred sit ups, with their partners holding their shoes.

He was thankful when the hot water hit his body with the rest of the males thanking the heated water loosening their muscles after today's exercise, after cleaning the sweat off his body he started to put on his uniform though his arms and legs ached when they stretched a certain amount of distance. "I'm sure you'll be okay in the morning." Issa smiled as he made his way over to the blonde and sat down on the bench between them. "Your body will get used to it after a couple of weeks of being here."

"I don't want to get used to it." Allastar muttered making the red eyed teen laugh, even his mother's body guard who was a physical junkie wasn't that bad when she got him to exercise with her, though she did say that it was light training.

"Well look on the bright side at least you've got just one more lesson to get through." Issa encouraged as he patted Allastor's back, and that did take some stress anyway from his body not the physical stress that his body was trying to recover from but the mental part lifted quite a bit. "True, after the next lesson the principle wants me to meet her in her office to discuss how the day went which isn't too bad and after that I can just go to my room and relax." Allastar smiled at the aspect that there was light at the end of the tunnel, talking to his aunt wouldn't so bad since she couldn't bring Alice to her office since she will be attending her club and her missing it for a new student would spread rumours which he doubted Alice wanted to answer.

With his smile still in place the two walked out of the changing room with Otome and Euphie waiting for them outside. "Enjoy your work out." Euphie asked the pair while greeting them with a smile. "It was, pleasant." Allastar answered making Issa chuckle. "And how was yours? Do anything exciting in the auditorium?" Issa asked the pair.

"Yes/No." Both of them answered while looking at the other. "We played Volleyball." Euphie replied.

"It was distasteful." Otome spoke.

"Only because you were on the losing team." Euphie spoke up, getting a glare from the dark haired girl.

"Well not all of us can walk on air." Otome objected, before Euphie had a chance to respond Issa grabbed the dark blonde waving the pair a goodbye as he headed in the opposite direction.

Allastar watched as Otome stared or glared at her retreating target. "Should be head to our next class." Allastar asked the wine eyed teen.

Turning her attention to him she nodded her head silently agreeing with him, walking past him leading the way to their next lesson.

The pair soon made their way towards B-06 which was where their next lesson was held and if Allastar was right then his last class of the day was history with the teacher being Mr. Ruby who covered the lesson.

As they made their way into the classroom Allastar noted that the gender ratio of the class consisted mainly of females with a hand full of males scattered around the room though it seemed that the girls apart from Otome seated in the first three rows leaving the last two rows vacant, Otome took her seat at the back of the class near the window with Allastar taking a seat opposite her.

The last warning rang signalling the start of class with the teacher who Allastar assumed was Mr. Ruby walking in, he noted that very girl in the first three rows wished him a good evening with each of them expressing it in their own way. Mr. Ruby thanked each of them as he returned the gesture as he walked to his desk, Mr. Ruby was average height with slightly curly black hair which reached down to his lower neck and parted on the left side of his face he had red eyes with his clothing consisting of a black pinstriped shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a silver tie fastened around his collar followed by a dark grey waistcoat and a matching pair of trousers with a pair of black dress shoes to finish it off.

Standing in front of the class Mr. Ruby like every other teacher started to take the class's attendance when he got to Allastars he gave the blonde a welcoming smile before carrying on calling students names. The class went by quicker than Allastar would have liked, with Mr. Ruby challenging his students about why history's greatest leaders choose the actions they did and how their actions still rippled the presents.

It seemed that Otome was Mr. Ruby's favourite student seemed his attention seemed to focus on her when he asked the questions leading the girls in front of the class to either look at her with sneers or try to answer Mr. Ruby's question first, when the bell rang signalling the end of the day Allastar sighed in relief, finally the day was over and all was left was to talk to his aunt and then he could go to his dorm and relax for the rest of the evening in his mind that sounded like heaven after today's gym class packing his books anyway he and Otome was about to walk out of the classroom when Mr. Ruby called Otome back, silently waiting outside the door for her Allastar watched as each girl walked out of the class but not before showing their distaste towards Otome as they left.

Trying not to listen to their conversation Allastar was thinking about what to do when he got back to his dorm with Kyouko suggesting a cooked meal for the two of them followed by some games to relax, which Allastar couldn't argue with since the idea did sound appealing however the only problem was that Kyouko could eat for two and with no ingredients the only choice was the café which closed at nine he only hoped that his wallet could survive Kyouko's appetite.

His thoughts was soon broken when he heard the sound of flesh slapping flesh, looking inside of the classroom Allastar saw a red faced Otome and an apologetic Mr. Ruby as he massaged his left hand which Allastar assumed was the one that Otome slapped away, storming out of the class Otome caught sight of Allastar outside trying to look like he hadn't seen or heard anything. "Why were you waiting for me?" She asked anger still radiating from her from her earlier confrontation.

"Well you waited for me today so I thought to return the favour as well as say thank you for putting up with me and showing me to my classes." Allastar replied smiling, taking a breath Otome counted to five as she tried to calm down.

"It was nothing." She spoke. "Miss asked me since we have the same timetable for our classes, however I do appreciate you waiting for me to say thank you." She answered. "I have to head to my club activities do you want me to walk with you to the principal's office?" Shaking his head Allastar declined her offer since he remembered the way when he was escorted by Mr. Grey. "Very well, I will speak to you tomorrow Allastar I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You as well Otome." Biding each other goodbye the pair headed in opposite directions.

Finding his way to his aunt's office Allastar was greeted by Mr. Grey as he opened the door for the blonde, thanking him Allastar made his way inside.

"Good evening Allastar and how was your first day." Ms. Tōjō asked while pouring him a cup of tea, as the blonde took a seat opposite her.

"It went very well thank you, Miss. Ginyuki had a classmate show me to my classes for the week so I should know where each class is and who it is taught by, by the end of next week." Allastar replied while he thanked her for the cup of tea.

"Have you seen Alice yet?" She asked a slight smile curving its way onto her lips.

"No unfortunately I haven't today, though there is always the chance I will run into her tomorrow." Allastar smiled politely as he took a sip of his tea.

"That is unfortunate since I told her that you officially started classes today so she might be able to meet her play mate she was so attached to." She voiced with disappointment laced in. "However there is someone here that is eager to meet you." She smiled.

Confused as to what she meant Allastar looked at her with bewilderment only to be caught by surprise as a pink and black blur tackled him to the ground spilling his tea all of the glass table.

"It's good to see you again my pet." The blur announced as she snuggled against his chest.

Regaining his bearings Allastar took note off the extra weight that was moving around on his chest as well as his tea dripping on his head, looking to his chest he noticed a girl around her early teens with long blond hair whose ends curl outward at the end with red eyes, she was dressed in frilled black loli gothic clothing.

Staring at her Allastar gave her a nervous smile while she returned it with a predatory grin showing him her fangs. "It seems that you are doing well Angeline." He spoke with Ms. Tōjō watching the event unfold amused as she continued to seat and drink her tea.

"I am and thank you for asking my pet; however I am delighted to hear that I will get to see you every day." The young blonde spoke and buried her head deeper into Allastar's chest.

Before Allastar had a chance to speak blue flames manifested themselves between him and the blonde girl. "Kyouko?" Staring up at his familiar he saw that she had materialized at had created a sword of blue flame that now separated his chest from Angeline. "What do you think you're doing with my master?" She hissed.

"Oh my, it seems that the little fox is getting jealous that her master is getting some attention from a different girl." Angeline jested infuriating the fox spirit even more.

"If you want affection get it from your own master petite imp." Kyouko voiced.

Standing up Angeline dusting off her dress while scowling at the fox eared female. "Did you just call me an imp you uncultured beast?" She replied.

"Now, now girls why don't we sit down and not set fire to my office or to our male companion." Ms. Tōjō spoke while clapping her hands which made the tea and broken cup return to its original place.

Taking note of where her sword was held, Kyouko flushed with embarrassment while apologizing constantly to her master as she helped him to his seat.

"Now that we have all calmed down, Allastar have you considered what club activities you will be taking in part in?" Ms. Tōjō asked, as the person in question was sat in between two familiars one cuddling his left arm while the other glared at the young blonde telling her to stop using her master as a pillow making the said male smile nervously to the principles question.

"Not yet, though from the information my classmates have given me I thought I could apply for a librarian position after my club activities." Allastar answered still uncomfortable at the position he was in.

"Oh? You sure you don't to join Alice with the student council?" She asked. "I'm sure she and Angeline would be more than delighted for you to join them." With Angeline nodding in agreement saying what fun the two of them could have, with Kyouko heatedly disagreeing with the idea.

"While being Alice's personal dog might seem like a good idea, I don't want anyone to think that I got into the council unfairly since I heard you have to be nominated by three others of the council to be accepted."

"While that is true my pet, you already have two votes with me and my master and I'm sure that we can get someone else on the council to agree." Angeline spoke while tracing her finger along his arm.

"I have no doubt in your ability to convince others Angeline." Allastar spoke with the said girl smiling proudly at the comment. "However the library is a neutral zone in the school one where nobody pays attention to and you can just fade into the background without anyone noticing." He reasoned. "Plus I will be surrounded by books which isn't so bad." He added.

"Well then, I know that the library has a few vacancies open since not many students apply for the role since they rather relax after school and club activities so I'm sure they can use the extra hands." Ms. Tōjō answered. "However I still want you to pick a club dear, since the librarian duties start after your club activities."

"I will, I have till the end of next week to choose one before you enrol in one of your choosing." Allastar spoke.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind me choosing for you." Ms. Tōjō smiled.

Smiling nervously back, Allastar was about to bid his farewells to the two of them before Kyouko staring to consider covering his left arm in flames to stop the vampire from getting any closer to him, yet before he could do so there was a knock at the door surprising all four occupants at the sudden action.

Opening the door Mr. Grey bowed apologetically to them. "Sorry to disturb you principle however Miss. Akashiya is outside asking for a moment of your time." He stated.

Looking at the three of them Ms. Tōjō smiled. "Send her in, in a couple of minutes while finish our conversation." Ms. Tōjō replied.

Nodding at her command Mr. Grey shut the door leaving the four of them in silence with Ms. Tōjō's smile still in place. "Well this is interesting." Ms. Tōjō voiced to her guests.

 _ **End**_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please give me your thoughts on what you think._

 _While the story will have a slow build up it will be grand in duration and I hope you will come to like it._


End file.
